falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Porkchops The Fish Lady
'"Porkchops The Fish Lady" is listed as a potential identity for the Lone Wanderer in the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. Background Porkchops, a green-haired woman filled with vengeance, was told by her father that she "came out the wrong way" while her mother was taking lots of jet. She watched as Butch DeLoria's mother was devoured by radroaches and mentions that Butch himself died, too. She was often teased by other people, taking solace in the fact that she still had her teddy bear friend, Ted. She often snuck around and picked locks in the wasteland and, despite her lisp, was quick and intelligent. She had a penchant for energy weapons, especially A3-21's plasma rifle. Modeling her appearance after a Captain Cosmos character, Porkchops took on any job so long as the caps were good. At some point, she lost Ted and made it a point to collect every teddy bear she found until she recognized one of them as Ted.First Edition Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.493-494: "My dad told me I came out the wrong way, and mom was taking a lot of Jets, and no one knew. That dead guy Butch, well, he thought I was a mutant freak, but I'm not. Still, he wasn't laughing and pointing when I stood back and watched his mom get eaten, was he? After the teasing became too much, I just withdrew, and played with my Teddy called Ted. I started reading this really awesome book about this ancient dude called Nikola Tesla, and I snuck about, picking locks. Not as well as that Bob creep, but I get by. I'm smart and quick, despite the lisp. When I left the Vault, it seemed everyone loved their bullet-based weapons. Gah, it was so, y'know, 21st century, right? Every last Cap I found got spent on ammo for these cool laser weapons." "Everyone thought I was nuts for using high-tech gadgets in a world without running water. I knew they'd all be vaporized by them. It was just a matter of time. I checked every nook and every cranny. It took some time, but eventually I started making some real Caps. I checked out Hubris Comics, and gave myself a makeover based on that nemesis of Captain Cosmos, the Jester. I was no longer a fished-necked weirdo with a terrible and expensive gun. I was a green-haired psycho with a A3-21's Plasma Rifle. I got it by tracking down a wayward android. It was the best move I ever made, although it made me into a complete outcast." "I wasn't trying to be evil, I just wanted to make some quick Caps, and keep to myself. People were still idiots. Yeah, I know I have a ridiculously huge mouth and beady little eyes! My Ted never seamed to mind. But I'd lost Ted, my one true friend. So I made a point to find every single Teddy I could, in case one of them was Ted. I bought a stuffed dog for my apartment that goes with my pre-war decorations, and stroked him until his fur fell out. But as my wealth and skills grew, and I found more of my favorite and rare items, I could take down squads of Super Mutants without breaking a sweat." "Great talking to you, Moira, but I gotta go; there's a place called Rockopolis, and I have to find it. Maybe Ted is there." Appearances Porkchops The Fish Lady appears in "Meet the Wanderers" for Fallout 3, as a player character in the First Edition of the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Collectors Edition. References Category:Fallout 3 player characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters